


Kinktober 29

by wingedcatninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Somnophilia, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Dean wakes up to one of his requests fulfilled. It’s perfect.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Morgan Chase (OC)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kinktober 29

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be day 29 of Kinktober with prompt Hand Jobs. I apologize for nothing.

_ Soft kisses peppered his torso, tracing patterns between his freckles. Lips closed around his nipple, sucking, tongue licking, teeth biting. His body felt heavy, like it was made of concrete. He wanted to arch into their touch, but his body refused to obey him. More kisses, moving down, down, and further down. His abs tensed in anticipation. His breath caught in his throat. Warm, wet heat enveloped the head of his cock, sucking. Soft, warm tongue swirling over the velvety skin, flicking at his slit. He wanted to buck up into it, wanted more, but his body still would not move. Fingers dragging along his sides, coming to rest on his hips. Gentle circles rubbed on his skin. It felt so real. Hands sliding up his body, fingers teasing at his nipples while the lips continued to suck on just the head of his cock. Tongue flicking at his sweet spot, nails digging into his nipples. Ow.  _

Dean grunted softly, his hands clenching around fistfuls of the sheet. She watched his face from where she knelt between his legs. Sliding her hands back down his torso, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, her thumbs massaging gently while she continued to suck the tip like a lollipop. Every so often she would flick the tip of her tongue at his frenulum, feeling him twitch each time.

She saw when his eyelids fluttered and he blinked against the soft light of the bedside lamp. His hips bucked up, wanting more of the wet heat of her mouth. She followed his movement, controlling how deep she wanted to take his cock. 

His eyes found her, finally. She winked at him, one hand slipping down to caress his balls, then lower still to tease at his perineum. Her fingers circled so close to his puckered muscle without ever touching. 

When her mouth left his cock, Dean groaned softly. It was quickly replaced by her hands though, fingers massaging his shaft, thumb swiping over his sweet spot. Dean’s hands flew up to grip the headboard, knuckles white against the dark wood. He bit his lip to hold back the loud moans that wanted to escape. His head thrown back into the pillow, only muffled grunts filtered past his lips. They were so much more exciting to her. While one hand kept up the teasing strokes of his cock, the other continued to probe lower, circling his tight muscle. 

Her index finger swirled over the tip of his cock, collecting his pre-come. She gave his balls a tug to get his attention, then sucked her finger into her mouth, licking the pre-come off. She smacked her lips, then smirked at him and resumed stroking. With a strangled groan, Dean tumbled over the edge. Thick white ropes of come landed on his belly while more trickled down his cock to cover her fingers. She coaxed him through his orgasm, milking every last drop from his cock before letting him go. Smirking, she crawled up his body, her hand collecting the come as she went. Her lips pressed softly against his in an almost chaste kiss.

Dean’s lips parted, his tongue licking the seam of her lips. With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she brought her hand up and let the come dribble into his mouth. Dean groaned at the taste. She waited while he swallowed, then crushed her lips to his in a deep, lingering kiss. 

Looking down into his eyes, she smiled.

“Good morning, love.”


End file.
